onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 427
狙われた | Romaji = Eiga Rendō Supesharu - Nerawareta Ritoru Īsuto Burū | Airdate = November 22, 2009 | English = A Special Presentation Related to the Movie! Little East Blue in Danger! | Airdate_Funi = November 21, 2009 (Simulcast) December 15, 2015 (DVD) | Screen = | Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Strong World Prologue | eyecatcher = Brook - Chopper | rating = 11.3 | rank = 4 | filler = true }} "Movie-connected Special - Little East Blue is Targeted" is the 427th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Usopp arrive on the island and go to their favorite places in the East Blue. Nami then arrives, and meets the Orenami fanclub. Finally, the Amigo Pirates arrive, and Luffy gets into a fight with Corto, but then the captain, Largo, shows up and attacks Luffy. Long Summary East Blue Team Memories Nami rides the Shiro Mokuba I to a cave where members of the Orenami Fanclub introduce themselves. As they show Nami the inside of the island, they flirt with her. The rest of the crew are looking at the different places of the town that resemble their home towns. Luffy rides on a windmill as the old man tells him that he should be familiar with them because he's from Foosha Village. Luffy replies that he is but they do not have one that big. Zoro went to the training hall identical to the one from Shimotsuki Village. He sees the dummies and remembers the past when Kuina was practicing and battling with him when they were younger. Then, a teacher along with his students come out. As they see Zoro, the teacher tells his students to battle him, thinking that Zoro wants to battle them. But a man stops them and says that he is "Pirate Hunter" Zoro-''san''. The students (and teacher) want autographs from him. Yoko, who was spying on them, gets mad. Going to Usopp, there is a flashback of him telling Kaya about a large goldfish at the South Pole when he was 5 years old. He told her that he was on the goldfish's humongous poop that he thought was solid ground. After the flashback ends, he is amazed by the mansion... and shocked at how thin it is. The man told him that Luigia used to live in a mansion like this. Usopp states that it wasn't like this. Then the door opens and Usopp stares at a girl sitting on a chair. At first, he thinks she is Kaya, but realized he was wrong when he saw an old lady with purple hair. We then see "The Baratie" where Sanji and a cook are in. As the cook prepares food, he asks if Sanji is a Straw Hat member, and learns that Sanji was a cook on the original Baratie. The cook tells Sanji that he loved Zeff's food and tried to steal ideas when it opened. After both go downstairs to the dining area, Sanji is given a meal that looks (and to his amazement, tastes) like one made by Zeff. It triggers a flashback where Sanji tries to learn how to cook by watching Zeff prepare food. As Sanji tastes it, he becomes excited while Zeff looks back at him and smiles. Sanji then runs out, crying, because he knows how Zeff made the dish. Back to the present, Sanji tells the cook that his dish tastes even better than Zeff's, which causes the cook to cry in joy. Yoko spies on them, still angry that the people are enjoying the presence of the pirates. Usopp is shocked by the tiny size of the old lady. She appears to be mad at him and then asks Usopp if he is from Syrup Village to which he replies yes. She also knows that he is the son of Yasopp. Then Usopp asks if she really lived in a mansion there. The old lady then chokes Usopp on the ground and tells him that it is everyone's dream to live there. She also wanted to live there when she was a kid and made it true when she came to Little East Blue. Yoko spies on them as well and is still angry. Going back with Nami, the kids show her a naked statue of herself (based off of her bounty poster). Because it is naked, it was decided by the consensus. Then Nami hits them on the head. The Amigo Pirates Arrive! Yoko with a tired Boss is angry at the crew. Yoko is then depressed and Boss tickles her. Yoko then laughs and tells him to stop. Going back to the submarine, the Amigo Pirates with their submarine goes up the surface and groups. Corto and his comrades go up to the submarine and tells them to capture Boss because he took off from Shiki's hide-out. Corto's brother, Largo is asleep, or is having a siesta. Corto wants to beat him up but one of his comrades said not to punch him or his comrades will die. Then they continue off without him. We go back to Sunny Go and Franky is done building an insect cage for Boss. Nico Robin, Chopper, and Brook tell Franky he is good at building. Chopper notes that they are ready for Boss. Going back to the town, there is a feast. The old man notes that it is a welcoming party for the crew. Then the crew eats meat and the others drink sake. Yoko then goes to the cave when Nami comes out. Nami told them that they said they were almost there but made her walk for hours. Then they told her that they wanted to show her the full extent of the island. Yoko then stops by Nami asking her that she is a pirate. She tells her that women as pirates are crazy. Then going to the flashback when Luffy first met Nami saying that he wants her to join the crew, but Nami refuses. Then they told Yoko saying that she can't tell Nami-''sama'' like that. Then she bites him on the head. She runs and Nami told her to stop. Then they told Nami that her father was killed by pirates. Going back to the festival, when suddenly, there was a series of chaingun shots, destroying most of the buildings. The Amigo Pirates showed themselves with guns, telling the citizens that they want Boss. Yoko then comes out to see what's happening. The cook then sees a piece of wood of the Baratie sign broken in front of him, dropping his pan. Depressed, he goes after Corto but was defeated easily. Sanji helps the cook and the old man saying that he represents the island habitats. Corto then asks where is the beetle. The old man replies that you cannot have him, and says that you can have everything on the island. Corto replies that he does want everything; the money, food, and the beetle as well. Luffy comes and said he could not eat another bite. Corto then asks him who he is and what is he doing. Luffy then turns to Corto, demanding him to go home. Corto asks why, and because Boss does not want to join a pirate crew. Corto gets mad and says he does not want the beetle to join them but to capture him. Corto then shoots cannon-bullets at Luffy but they were deflected easily. Corto is surprised that he is a devil fruit user. Luffy then uses Gomu Gomu No Whip to attack Corto. Luffy calls Zoro and Sanji to help him fight the other ones. Luffy tells Corto that he is going to fight him tomorrow. After that, a net came out of nowhere that captures Luffy. For much danger, the net had spikes in them. It was revealed to be Largo, who has eaten an unknown devil fruit. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Arc Navigation Site Navigation ca:Episodi 427